


They Are The Dead Men

by orphan_account



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Metafiction, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	They Are The Dead Men

i) Erskine is the glances of things dancing just out of your vision. He is the Guard that is never let down even if it seems like it. He is the man who holds the morning sunrise in his eyes and the sunset in his bones.

ii) Ghastly is the thunder before the lightning. He is the swift punches and the warmest hugs. He is the man who defender. The person you can always rely on. He will knock you down in a fight and help you get up afterwards. 

iii) Larrikin in the glint in your eyes as you smile. He is the man who would always make you smile. The never dying innocence that you never let anybody see. 

iv) Skulduggery is the war behind your eyelids. Sorrow burnt into your soul. He is the biting cold. The oncoming storm. Anger that knows no bounds. He is cold fury that burns inside each and everybody that has ever suffered loss. 

v) Anton is the quietest of evenings. He is the lamp in the corner of a darkroom. He is your favourite books and your favourite blankets. He is the hot cup of tea and the rain that runs down against the windows.

vi) Saracen is the feeling you get from returning home after a while. He is walk in the forest. The smell of pine all around you. He is the patience that he was never shown. The love in everything he does.

xxx) Dexter is the feeling of fighting by the side of your best friend. The electricity in the air that makes your hair stand on end. The flowers being drenched in the rain. The deepest oceans are in his eyes. 

xl) Hopeless is the point of a blade. The unnerving sensation of being watched. He is all charm and freckles. The reason behind your hurt.


End file.
